The Trials of Hogwarts: Challenge of the Basilisk
by freewolf17
Summary: Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Neville's American triplet cousins, Draco and Dudley? Pure Magic and a Basilisk? What could go wrong? A better question would be, what could go right?  Formerly, as in no longer, on Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Narrator's POV

Prologue

The Atlantic Ocean had long since been considered a border of many things in the Wizarding World. But the main thing the Atlantic divided was how the children were raised. In the Americas Witches and Wizards of pure or half blood of the Americas were raised along side Muggles. Much unlike their European, Asian, African and Australian brethren. This caused there to be a high tolerance of Muggle-borns; most magical children never heard the word 'Mudblood' until they met a 'Pure-blood' from across the Atlantic. The Atlantic was a Border of another major thing in the Wizarding World; The First Wizarding War.

Every Magical being in the Americas were breathing sighs of relief that the First Wizarding War had never crossed the Atlantic Ocean. Be they the direct descendants of Native Americans, those whom have immigrated over the centuries or Muggle-borns in hiding from the War celebrated with the rest of the world that Halloween Night. They raised their glasses to Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Well... All but one couple and a few Healers.

The day after that fateful night an important happening occurred across the Atlantic; three infants were born to Niyal Tawny and Vian Tawny nee Freespell. The youngest was Sinapa; a child born with fire in her heart, the stars in her eyes and the hair of a vixen. The middle was Fala; a girl born with whit of the wind, the stars in her eyes and the hair the color of a crow's feather. The eldest of the triplets was Tala; she was born with the quiescent loyalty of earth, the iris flower in her eyes and the hair of the sun.

These three children were born into two powerful Wizarding families. The Freespell's of Great Britain by their mother and the Tawny's of the United States of America by their father. Now... You may be thinking 'I've never heard of either of these families.' It wouldn't surprise at all if you were thinking this my friend. Oh, but let me assure you they are real. There are several other families like them throughout the world but very few... About... Oh, let's say... Thirteen others. Oh? You say that's quite a lot? Well, you are wrong there! There are only fifteen of these families in the World! When you look at it on a global status that's not too many now is it?

What makes these families so special? So important? So rare? Well, most of them have never used a wand in their lives. Surprised? These families have clung to the ancient ways of magic. Long before Wandlore Witches and Wizards used what was and is called Pure Magic. It was and is pure, wild, and strong. Five years of tiresome and grueling training is required to master Pure Magic. When wands were invented it was, at first, looked down upon. One who used a wand was considered lazy, a cheater, a slacker. Someone who took the easy way out.

Sadly as time went on the wand became more and more popular. Training was not as challenging and frustrating a learning to control Pure Magic. Oh, yes the wand had several advantages. But it also had its disadvantages. When one became bound to a wand they lost many of their powers and many abilities that would have come easily once training was complete became dangerous and difficult.

These fifteen families had refused to cheat and clung to the ancient ways of Pure Magic. The families lived in little contact with the rest of the Wizarding World. They are rarely spoken of, rarely heard of... Yet every Which and Wizard knows their surnames. They are respected, feared and mysterious. Thus it is understandable that they all work in their respective country's Department of Mysteries.

Their children are home schooled. None of them attend a Wizarding school yet they do attend Muggle schools. There has only been one to go to Hogwarts and not to work in the Department of Mysteries. Her name was and is Alice Longbottom nee Freespell.

On the day after that fateful night Alice lost her sanity to the woman who was once her best friend. On that day after that fateful night her younger sister died. On the day after that fateful night her nieces were born. Tala, Fala and Sinapa would remember their mother dying as she held them for the first and last time. Tala, Fala and Sinapa would go across the Atlantic to attend the school their Aunt Alice went to. They would be the Second, Third and Fourth Pure Magic users to go to a wand school. But unlike their Aunt Alice they would not become Wand-bound.


	2. Cores Of Ancient

Narrator's POV

Well, before we get on to where our story begins why don't I give you a bit of background information on the Triplets? The Tawny Triplets grew up in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and attended Elementary School. Each of the Triplets respectively gave their teachers Hell. In their own, and sometimes unified, ways. Tala by performing several pranks on both teachers and piers. Fala would constantly correct her teachers and quite often talk her way out of trouble. Sinapa by being bold and outspoken, she could often be rash and just jump right into things without thinking things through. Oh... Yes... These girls were one of kind but yet three of a kind. All three of them were so alike yet so different.

Tala was fairly laid back accept when it came to work, she was far from a slacker. When a teacher needed something done she jumped right on it always. When they would ask for volunteers for any school function her name was always first on the list. She rarely fought with other students. The key word here is 'rarely'. She would jump to defend someone from criticism if it was unjust. She rarely ratted anyone out. The key word yet again is 'rarely'. If she knew someone was doing something that would bring harm she wouldn't stand for it. She may not be as book smart as the middle sister but she was wise and caring.

Fala was at the top of the class. She won every spelling bee, aced every test with little to no studying involved. No one could get the better of her besides her sisters. When someone insulted her she just merely insulted them back calmly with advanced, complex and sophisticated words from a vocabulary very few children had at her age. With a swish of her midnight blue- black hair she would leave them baffled and at a loss for words.

The baby of the Triplets, Sinapa, was more than able to take care of herself in a fight. She stood up for those bullied and picked on. Not a person in the Elementary was able to beat her in a fight. Sinapa could even take on a few Middle School-ers. Her temper often clouded her judgment and led to verbal arguments with teacher. Thus landing her in multiple detentions. Well that's a temperamental red head for you.

Well, now that you know our girls a bit better why don't we get on with our tale? But I think I shall turn this over to our eldest trouble maker... Tala would you please?

* * *

Tala's POV

The bell's chime entwined with my sister's high pitches whines as we entered the worn down shop.

"But Da-!"

"Fala, _hush_!" My father scolded. "I do not want to hear another word on the matter!"

"Yes, Daddy..." Fala said bowing her head in respect. Fala knew better than to argue with Daddy when he put his foot down. Although, Sinapa was another story... She was about to pick up where our sister left off when an elderly man came up to us.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Ollivander's silvery eyes swept over my family and I. "Hmmm... I do not recall ever selling a wand to you, sir... So, you must be foreign..."

"What was your first clue?" Sinapa muttered to Fala, who shook her head at her sister.

"No we are from America." Fala's voice was smooth and warm like the summer breeze. "But you did sell a wand to our aunt, Alice Freespell."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes lit up stars. "Yes. Yes. Alice Freespell... Ten-and-a-quarter-inch. Birch. Unicorn hair core. A rare occurrence when someone from a Pure Magic family wants a wand. And a great honor for a wand maker to provide such wand..."

My father nodded. "My sister-in-law was rather fond of her wand... That is why I brought my daughters here to get theirs."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes became rounder than saucers, filled with delight. "Will they be attending Fern Mountain Academy of Sorcery or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Hogwarts." My father said promptly. "Their cousin, Neville Longbottom, is attending Hogwarts as well this year."

"Yes, I do believe he is... Strange I have not seen him yet... But I did hear rumor he'll be using his father's old wand..." Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "The wand chooses the Wizard... I cannot help but wonder if the wand will work properly for the poor boy..."

"I have heard that..." My father said.

"Well, sir, why don't you have a seat. I once spent hours trying to find the right wand for someone so this could take a while, especially since there are three of them. And if they are anything like their aunt we will be here a while."

And it did. I swear we tried nearly every wand in the shop. Most of the wands _hated _us. If Mr. Ollivander was a Muggle it would have taken him _months _to repair all the damage. Despite this Mr. Ollivander got more and more excited he got.

"I'll be right back..." Mr. Ollivander bolted to a door in the back of the shop as fast as his old legs could carry him.

When he returned he held an antique looking wooden box. I recognized the ancient symbol on the polished but battered wood. A large triangle with a circle, that was divided into five parts, in the center; they represented the Seven Essentials of Life.

"These wands have been passed down for centuries... They never chose a witch or wizard so I mostly use them for display... But I wonder..." He opened the box slowly. "The wand to the far right is Blackthorn wood with shards of dragon scale for a core. The center wand is Hazel, the core is the feather of a Pegasus. The final one is Bonsai wood."

"What is its core?"

"Nymph hair I do believe."

"Excess me, Mr. Ollivander, I may not know much about wands but I have never heard of these cores being used." My father pointed out.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you haven't, sir. These are the only wands still in existence with these cores, as far as I know."

"Still?" Fala asked highly intrigued.

"They were common cores in the very begging of Wandlore. The chores are very powerful and proved to be dangerous in the wrong hands... But I can't help but wonder..."

My sisters and I stood before the open box, a warmth traveled through my hand as I reached for the Bonsai wand. No sooner had my sisters and I had our hands fully raised the wands shot into our hands and glowed the respective colors of our Life Element. The Blackthorn, shimmering, blood red chose Sinapa. The Hazel gave off a yellow, iridescent light as it hovered before Fala. I hadn't noticed my hand curl around the shimmering, emerald green Bonsai wand but I had.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day..." Mr. Ollivander whispered. "Those wands have been passed down for generations..."

No sooner had he said this the wands had stopped glowing. The warmth was still there, though it was fading. I was already begging to feel my Pure Magic want to channel itself into the wand.

_No. I shall not become Wand Bound. I will not be like Aunt Alice._

My father paid for our wands and thanked Mr. Ollivander. The moment we stepped out of the shop I saw _him_ for the first time...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I normally don't take this long to update but I've been in a bit of a block with this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions feel free to ask. Do not hesitate to ask me anything that isn't too personal.

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	3. Insults, Goats, Blackmail and So Dead

Fala's POV

Finally we had reached the best part of school shopping, purchasing school books. In America the just hand out the books in school, but in Hogwarts apparently you had to buy your own. To be honest this is a bit peculiar… Why have us purchase the books if they are going to be the same ones year after year? Why not just buy school sets? Would it not be cheaper for everyone that way? Oh, well. These Europeans always were strange I suppose. Though, Neville never seemed to be odd, lacking self-confidence but not odd. Then again perhaps that comes from knowing him my whole life…

As I walked into the store more greeted me than the store bell; millions of voices echoed around me, whispers from shelves and vocalizations from piles sounded. Knowledge and wisdom all recorded onto simple sheets of paper. This is my world of bliss. Suddenly _they _ruined it.

"Why _must _we get books? It's so mudblood!" A snobby, obnoxious, irritating voice came loftily from the other side of the row of books. _That_ is ruined and shattered my world of ecstasy. Not _only_ did he insult the astuteness of those with the gift of the quill but he said an unforgivable word. _Mudblood._ Apparently I was not the only one infuriated with this arrogant boy seeing as a bushy haired girl, approximately a year senior to me, retaliated. Not only to the comment of how _stupid _and _inferior_ muggleborns are but also how useless books are.

"Well, Draco, what else would you copy your answers and essays out of otherwise?" She asked barely keeping a calm tone and level head. I had to admit; behind those abnormally large front teeth was a ready tongue. She seemed to highly value knowledge, as I do, so I assume she is a Wind Witch. Then again she has great courage to speak up against this boy so she might be a Fire Thaumaturge…

"I'd watch what you were saying _mudblood_," The silvery blond spat once again. Rage was plain as day on his face as he knew she had him beat. Though he held his ground, I will give him that much, but I cannot forgive the word I so seldom heard in America. Not to mention him insulting the knowledge that was living around him. Behind them Gildrey Lockhart was trying to break up the fight, saying that they were disturbing the book signing. _Good Lord that man is such a fraud! I wish someone would punch him in the face! Even American Witches swoon over that fraud!_

Not a second later my prayer was answered. The Muggleborn girl accidentally struck him in the nose with a sickening crunch. Blood splattered on the fraud's face and dribbled down his robes as a clamber arose from the crowd. _Not exactly what I meant but I will take it! Well, Lockhart got his but not that stuck up Pureblood…_

I glanced around carefully; no one was paying attention to me, most were still preoccupied with the bleeding author to notice. Tala was staring off into space, as she habitually did, for an Earth Enchantress she often had her head in the clouds. Sinapa was muttering to herself about God knows what, she was always complaining about something she did not want to do. Father's gaze was drifting lazily around the shop, not particularly interested in the bushy haired girl's fervent apology to Mr. Lockhart, no doubt wondering where Neville and Grandma Augusta were.

A wicked grin flashed across my face as I idly pulled a basic spell from the back of my mind. _Now to find a word that rhymes with 'bid' and something to do to that insolent boy…_ "Magic, Magic do as I-"

"You might want to distract Daddy a bit…" Tala said off handedly still staring off into space. "You don't want a repeat of Thanksgiving do you?" There was a glint in her eye as she slowly came to look into mine. A quick smile flashed across her round face and a glint appeared in her blue-purple eyes before she resumed her daydreaming.

I glanced back at the blond boy and the Muggleborn girl, who had resumed their argument after the someone had fixed Lockhart's nose, which looked a tad bit crooked, and had attracted quite a bit of attention thanks to the little stunt. This time Lockhart was smart enough to stay out of arms reach of the girl, whose name turned out to be Hermione. In every retort the pureblood boy gave there was the word 'mudblood' in it. "Hey, Daddy…" I said innocently as I tugged on the hem of his robes.

"Yes, Fala?" He looked down and gave his charming smile that made many a women, Witch and Muggle alike, melt like butter.

"I think I heard a book about Pure Magic over there," I said as I pointed vaguely to the left side of the store. Though, I had not taken my eyes off of the two feuding twelve-year-olds.

"Really? I'll check that out…" My Daddy was a Wind Warlock, the same Element as I. The vaguest mention of books intrigued him and swept him off to whatever world he was reading about at the time. He swiftly made for the area of shelves I had pointed to as I smirked. _Hook, line and sinker. Now you must kiss me stinker._

"Not bad," Tala said, still not fully breaking her reverie, though her eyes did momentarily stray to the brabbling twelve-year-olds.

"Magic, Magic do as I bid. Turn this boy into a kid," I hissed under my breath as a small yellow light appeared in the palm of my left hand. I held it close to me as I glanced around once more, I had to make sure that Daddy was still busy hunting down that book, that I am pretty sure does not exist. I made a small, careless toss and the light sped off to its target, it hit the boy in squarely in the back of the head.

"He-Baaaah!" One moment there was a snobby boy was about to shout, the next a horned goat bleating its head off.

The whole shop was in an uproar when this happened. One woman let out a cry of dismay as she witnessed what had happened. The remnants of the shop, shopkeepers and customers alike, were rolling with laughter. The bushy haired girl was collapsed in a fit of giggles as the goat-boy started to chew on a discarded wicker basket. I glanced over at my Father to see if he had seen what I did. If he had noticed he did not display it as he continued to browse the shelves. I noticed two others were less than pleased. One of them was a man who remarkably resembled what the goat-boy had looked like seconds ago only red faced and looked ready to murder. The other was Tala, never had I seen her so furious, and that includes the time Sinapa and a few of our younger cousins had used her drawings to line the guinea pig cages.

"Turn… Him… Back…" I stiffened as Tala's venomous whisper was growled in my ear. What had her so furious I don't know, this is the kind of stunts she _lived_ for.

I gazed at my outraged sister curiously for a moment before begging the counter spell. "Magic, Magic I've had my fun. Make it so you're work's undone," My spell-light, a duller shade of yellow, hit the goat-boy in the rump. He spun quickly in a counterclockwise direction; the goat became a boy once more. The bewilderment and fury on his face made whatever punishment I would possibly receive if Daddy found out was well worth it.

"Well, what is going on here?" _And speak of the devil._ I thought as I felt Daddy's hand on my shoulder. "Quite a ruckus… I nearly didn't find the book you mentioned, Fala. Oh, I also got your school books while I was at it," Daddy said as he walked over to Tala and gently shook her out of her daydream and steered Sinapa toward the door as she continued her mumbling and griping. How Tala managed to defuse her temper so quickly was beyond me, although something tells me there will be an aftershock… Also how could even _Sinapa _even in one of her moods miss _that_ is once again is beyond me!

"Daddy, I thought we were going to meet Neville and Grandmother Augusta in that store?" I asked in confusion as we hurried down the uneven, cobblestone street. To be honest I was looking forward to leaving Diagon Alley as soon as physically possible. I was already sick of the looks people were giving us about our outfits. Although our father wore Wand-Bound Wizarding robes to blend in, my sisters and I were dressed in different styles of Muggle clothing.

My sister, Tala, was adorned in a silk, meadow green kimono, with an ocean blue obi and a cream colored sash tied tightly around her waist, the sleeves traveled down to her knees. The youngest of my sisters, Sinapa, was clad in her summer baseball uniform, a fiery red tank top with her last name on the back and on the front 'The Blazing Fire Stars' were printed in orange, flame-like letters. To top it all off she had matching cleats, fingerless gloves, socks to match her team's cap, and even popped a bubble on some Double Bubble Gum. I myself wore a simple yellow and white sari. Though our skin tone screamed, and my hair, Native American we did have other nationalities in our blood and Japanese and Indian- as in India Indian- was in there as well. To be honest we probably had a little bit of everything on the cultural buffet table in our blood. As my parental great-grandfather always said, 'We are purebred American mutts so be proud!'

"Change of plan, Fala," My father's words were as brisk as our walk-more like jog- down the street. Sinapa sighed in annoyance as she shoved her hands into her pockets and jogged effortlessly to keep up with Daddy. Tala continued her daydream like state and kept up with a spring in her step. I, however, was not having such an easy time keeping up with them. Curse me being a book worm! I need to get out more. "We are going to meet them in Leaky Cauldron when they are finished shopping and don't you worry about the rest of your things I can send for them,"

"What about our school robes?" Sinapa said in distain as she popped a large bubble with her tongue. "You going to send for those as well or can we just continue with the way we _like_ to dress? Rather than conform to a boring society that is in desperate need of some cultural help in nearly every sense?"

"Continue with your way of dress girls. I am certain my grandfather will not mind sending Professor Dumbledore a letter," A quick grin flashed on his face at the mention of Great-Grandfather, GG for short, one that spread to my sisters and I rapidly. God knows how many decades ago GG saved Dumbledore's butt, though what exactly happened no one in the family is sure. According to GG, Dumbledore said if he _ever_ needed _anything_ just send him an owl and he would take care of it to the best of his abilities. Simultaneously a light bulb appeared over our devious heads and our grins spread wider. "Something tells me I don't want to know," Father muttered, his tense mood returned swiftly as we entered the grimy pub from the entrance Alley side.

Six Butterbeers divided unevenly between the three of us and one Fire Whiskey for my father later Neville and Grandma Longbottom appeared laden down with boxes and bags for the new school year. Although, one box looked remarkably like a hat box, hopefully it was and she could throw that old, ugly, moth eaten excuse for a hat in the rubbish can! Daddy rose with a slight lack of his usual grace for a slightly drunken one to help relieve Grandma Longbottom of her load. The three of us got up to do the same for Neville which he gave us gracious nod in return.

"What are you three _wearing_?" Were the first words out of Grandma Longbottom's thing lips before she shook her head and said "Never mind! You Pure Magic users are always peculiar," At her shrewd remark Neville shot us an apologetic look but he did seem to find our attire a bit of an oddity.

Tala fiddled with her long kimono sleeves self-consciously and adjusted her obi. Sinapa blew an overly sized bubble, popped it pointedly and turned her baseball cap around so the bill faced the back of the room, thus made her look even more outlandish by Wand-Bound standards. I, however, held my tongue for once, gave a half shrug and did not bother to alter my attire in the slightest. My sisters normally are elaborate with their choice of dress or go all out but I prefer to keep things simple. On this subject I must say is where all Element Types are the same. You cannot peg a single Element on how they like to dress. Some fires like to shine bright and others prefer to be an ember with the way they dress. A gentle breeze or hurricane force winds. A gentle wave lapping on the shore or a tsunami. A pebble falling down a hill or a landslide. Each person is different.

Grandma Longbottom opened her mouth to speak once more when a thunderous roar of "_YOU_!" Caused my family to turn to see goat-boy, whom contrary to what one would expect such a boy to act in this situation looked embarrassed. A man, who was obviously his father, was red faced with anger and rage seeped from every pore in his body and a woman looking flustered from both anger and embarrassment seemed ready to faint as they made their way towards us. "_You_…" A shaking finger pointed at my Father, who in reply hovered an open hand over his chest that asked 'Me?' in mock confusion. "Yes, you! Who are you? And what right do you have to transfigure my son into a _goat_?"

A moan escaped the boy's sealed lips as he face palmed himself. None of the adults seemed to notice but Neville, my sisters and I sure did. Tala nudged Sinapa, Neville and I in turn and motioned for us to look at something and that something would make this day probably one of the best I had in a long time. That fraud Lockhart slipped along the walls unnoticed by all in the pub but to the four of us, grins spread once more on our faces while Neville just let out a sigh and bore an expression that said 'anything to get me out of here.' Unspokenly we all agreed to leave this horrendous scene and tail him. Quite as a few church mice we placed the packages on a table and stole out of the pub again unnoticed, well unnoticed to all but one.

"Why are you following us?" Sinapa rounded on him with a whisper that would make a malevolent ghost flee in fright but this boy was either too brave, too foolish or too desperate to run back to the pub. Then again maybe it was all three.

"Look, I don't like you-or at least I don't like Neville, don't know about you three yet- all that much but that is _embarrassing! _I would have done anything to get away from that- That-"

"Scene? Situation? Incident? Fuss?" I supplied as I felt an unusual twinge of pity for the stuck up jerk.

"Yes, all of those," The pointed faced boy agreed quickly. His posture was rigid and nervous that we would make him go back and his expression more so. I did not have to so much as glance at Neville to tell he wanted to groan or sigh in dread.

"Oh, whatever! Let him tag along! The dork is getting away!" Sinapa hissed in annoyance. Without another word to us she tore off after Lockhart with her tomboy speed that won her a place on the Elementary Track Team. Neville did groan this time as he took off after her with a mumble about 'not wanting her to get lost in London alone.' Tala turned to the platinum blond boy with an embarrassed 'hehe…' hiked up her long kimono skirt enough so she would not trip and ran after them. The boy and I exchanged shrugs before we darted to catch up with them.

"How do you know where to go?" The sharp featured boy inquired breathlessly, both of us struggled not to collapse to the pavement.

"My sisters- huff- and I- huff huff- are triplets!" I said as I gulped for air and grasped my glasses to prevent them from clattering to the sidewalk. "We- huff- just- huff- know where- huff huff huff- the others are!"

"Well, that kinda- huff huff- explains things!" The boy said as labored as I had answered.

At long last I skidded to a halt so abruptly that the kid bumped into me. The result? A tangle of limbs that collided with hard concrete outside of a plastic surgery parlor. _No way!_ "What's plastic surgery?" The boy asked while we detangled ourselves from each other and stood up.

"Ow, I think I pulled a muscle…" I muttered flexing my leg at the knee. "I'll explain that later," I said in case he would ask again. "Now come on! We are probably- Drat… I was right…" Swiftly and looked ready to burst with laughter my sisters and cousin exited the building as they supported each other. "Weeeeell?" I asked as my patience began to wear thin and my foot began to tap.

"S-see for yourself! Take it before I drop it!" Sinapa held out a camera by the neck-strap in shaky hand. I began to grin once more as I flipped through the pictures. _Lockhart walking in. Lockhart walking up to the front desk. Lockhart asking something. Lockhart making an appointment. _

"Gold. Pure GOLD!" I squealed.

"No! It's platinum!" My sisters and I chorused in a fit of giggles. Neville keeled over laughing at our catch phrase.

"I'm… A little confuse…." The kid said embarrassed once more and rubbed the back of his neck as a result. He was obviously not used to being in the dark.

I held up one finger while I finished laughing but Tala had sobered up the moment he spoke. "Plastic surgery is the field of surgery concerned with reducing scarring or disfigurement that may occur as a result of accidents, birth defects, or treatment for diseases. In Lockhart's case since his nose, even when magically fixed, is crooked and he is very vain he made an appointment with a Muggle plastic surgeon to fix it. I ordinarily do not like to think ill of anyone but I hope it comes out _awful_!" Tala gave an understanding smile to the stuck up Pure Blood and answered him before he could ask. "The end result does not always turn out right and the person can look hardly better or sometimes _worse_ than prior to the surgery!" Tala looked down and adjusted the jade chopsticks that held her hair in a bun before she spoke again. "I really do not like wishing ill will but that fraud…"

"Fraud? And I still don't understand exactly what surgery is," the boy asked blinking.

"Later," Sinapa said dismissively popping another bubble. "It's a long story, kid,"

"My name is not kid. It is Draco, Draco Malfoy," The newly named Draco Malfoy stated with pride but he seemed to be humbled by the fact that there was so much he did not know he did not know. Though, Neville and I did snicker at the pun going right over Draco's head.

I raised a quizzical eyebrow at him when a quartet of black robes scurried towards us. The five of us became rigid in posture and wide in the eyes as we gulped simultaneously and shared an "Uh oh," Once we had caught a glimpse of our family member's faces, though each one different they all meant the same thing. We were so dead.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

Okay a lot longer than the previous chapters right? Well it is supposed to be! It is long but not too long! My chapters will range from 1,500 approx. to 4000 approx. I know big range. but it is whatever the muses grant me with! I will try to become regular with this fic and balance it with my Naruto fic 'The Nozomi Chronicles'. Don't worry Draco is still going to be a big snob, for now, but let's just say he is acting like this because he is light headed from physical activity!  
Questions? Ideas? Suggestions? Grammer Nazis? Critiques? Flames? Feel free to tell me but keep the language clean please! Or as clean as possible!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	4. The Letter

Dear Readers,

For months, hell, over a year now, this account has been asleep. Assaults by writers block and uncertainty of where to go with many of my stories was the main causes of this. It is with a heavy heart that I say from this moment onward 'Freewolf17' will no longer be updating her works onto . Rather, she has decided that it is time to leave behind this account feeling that it is like the footprints one leaves behind them on a journey. It began seeming so bright; with every paragraph that was churned out it seemed to have been crafted in the most delicate gold. I look back now in reflection and see the exposition of the expedition for what it really was. It was struggle, it was exhilarating, it was enlightening, it was this and that and so much more.

However, the past began uphill, blinded with arrogance. Every footfall coated my feet with mud and pricked them with lay hidden beneath the surface. I read the writing in nostalgia but it soon settled in at disappointment at how foolish I was when everything started. I see what I can do now and what I have evolved into. Yes, this accounted did glow with the promise that I could become a great writer and that moon has eclipsed into darkness. Now, a new era of my passage will begin and many old tales I have penned will have a new chance under a new name: Mabushii Mikazuki, a shinning new moon.

Sincerely,

And for the last time With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


End file.
